halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Melee
Untitled Isnt this also called a "Beatdown"?--JohnSpartan117 06:19, 24 October 2006 (UTC) New Melee System? In Trivia it says: # In the recent update to Halo 3 the Melee attacks are more balanced and if there is any doubt then both players die and get kills. # The kill, if pressed simultaneously, will usually go to the person with more shields. Don't these two contradict each other? I thought Bungie changed the melee system like the first bullet says. I believe the second bullet should be removed. -user:Jeffrey3732 26 April 2008 :once i saw a marine melee a ghost with his br to destroy it in halo 2 pc 00:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Mutual beatdowns are entirely possible, so it's likely the former bullet point that's correct, and not the latter. DavidJCobb 01:54, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ODST Are assassinations possible in Halo 3: ODST? I mean, Spartans are probably powerful enough to crack someone's spine with a punch, but could an ODST have enough strength to kill someone by punching them in the back? DavidJCobb 01:54, 28 August 2009 (UTC) H1 Melees What about a section about the melees in Halo: Combat Evolved? Seriously, I even think it's more important about the "lunge" section. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 08:37, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :What about them? Far as I know, the only difference was that they were weaker than H3, they weren't affected by movement speed (H2), and there was no lunge. DavidJCobb 18:08, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Grunt Melee Has anyone else seen a Grunt melee debris around? On Sacred Icon I've seem some of the allied Grunts wave their arms around to hit the broken Sentinel Launchers, and on The Oracle as well. Assassinations I've had a look around the site and i don't know whether anyone else has noticed this but i think it's only fair that we create a whole new article for assassinations alone. I took a few screenies earlier of an Elite whipping out the new energy blade from his armour to end the downed SPARTAN's life with a knife in the back. I mean it looks sweet, and so does mid-air assassinating. Overall this tactic needs a new article, with sections for each special assassination, whether they may be Elite vs Elite, Spartan vs Spartan, Elite vs Spartan and Spartan vs Elite. Maybe even with images and a link to the pages for the combat knife and energy blade, both of which also need a new page. However i didn't wanna go straight ahead and put time into this, one because i don't have time, and two it'll most likely be deleted! So yeh, what does everyone think? [[User:The parkster|The Parkster'']] - (Chat Page| |Fan Fiction) - 06:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Good plan!!!Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 00:50, May 18, 2010 (UTC)!!! Assassinations Assassinations redirects here, but maybe it should go to Assassination instead. (I have no idea how to do it, lol) KickButtUnggoy 23:36, September 24, 2010 (UTC)